Question: Omar did 89 push-ups at night. Brandon did 26 push-ups in the morning. How many more push-ups did Omar do than Brandon?
Explanation: Find the difference between Omar's push-ups and Brandon's push-ups. The difference is $89 - 26$ push-ups. $89 - 26 = 63$.